This carnation cultivar originated as a sport of `Chinera` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,767) being grown at my nursery at Sanremo Italy, for commercial purposes, this new variety being discovered by me during the course of my regular inspection in 1987 of my plants being grown for commercial purposes. It was a somewhat deeper light pink coloration of this sport compared with its parent that caught my attention and accordingly this sport was propagated by means of cuttings through several successive generations to determine that its novel characteristics would hold true from generation to generation. It was thus found that the novel characteristics appeared to be firmly fixed and its homogeneity was assured.